


Day 85 - Baby steps

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, No Sherlock or John in this one, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Meet Molly's daughter. And the baby's father.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 85 - Baby steps

There was a small wailing coming from the adjoining room. She carefully untangled herself from the arm wrapped around her still slightly chubby middle and padded barefoot through the darkness. Her daughter blinked at her but went back to sleep when she started to caress her head gently.

She had never seen this coming for herself.

She had been convinced that she would spend her life alone, always pining for that dark-haired genius who never even really saw her. She thought she would get a cat and become one of those old lonely (and a little scary) ladies who talk to themselves.

That she owed this new life of hers to Sherlock was kind of ironic.

They had now and then met over a dead body, but she only really started noticing him at one of John’s Christmas parties (where Sherlock always pretended to be busy and to not care about having friends). At first they connected over their shared annoyance over Sherlock but that was soon replaced by genuine interest.

The first dates were terribly awkward but he suffered through them and after a year he moved in with her. Little Rosie was born seven months later. The future was suddenly looking bright.

She crawled back into bed and Greg smiled sleepily at her.

“Mmh. Missed you. Come here, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Molly's baby'.
> 
> Molly and her baby were first mentioned in [Day 16 - Child's Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406290).
> 
> Sorry to all the Mystrade lovers out there. Not happening in my verse, as you will know if you read my little piece about Mycroft.


End file.
